


River Run

by bonnie_wee_swordsman



Series: Various Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Frasers in North Carolina, Mini-Fic, One-Shot, book: drums of autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/pseuds/bonnie_wee_swordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire takes Jamie's breath away and takes him back to a moment in their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Run

She passed under the garden trellis of River Run, and Jamie had to catch his breath.

The fabrics of her gown were sumptuous, the skirt a clear, light blue festooned with roses that vined upward onto the bodice, so like his mother’s roses at Lallybroch that he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. She carried a fan, which she flicked adeptly, concealing and revealing in turns the squared neckline trimmed with pink lace. 

Christ. 

Never a day in their marriage had Claire not been beautiful to him; _to anyone with eyes_ , he corrected himself, for surely his weren’t the only ones drawn to her as inexorably as bees to nectar. 

But today, seeing her thus arrayed, beaming like sunlight amid the sky of her blue gown, Jamie was transported back to Paris, to a Claire in the prime of her youth. This, he thought in wonder, was the Claire who had—with child, no less—healed the sick and injured at _l’hôpital des anges_ , borne the onslaughts of wicked conspiracy, and endured shattering loss… all while playing the part of a Versailles courtier to utter perfection. _La dame Broch Tuarach_ , she was once more, bedecked in their silks and satins, yes; but only as a disguise, while she masterfully charmed one and all to her purpose with cunning whiskey eyes. 

Those very eyes met his over the top of her fan, the roses in her hair bringing out a sudden maidenly blush in her cheek.

 Aye, _Diana_ , she was to him, today: luminous, pure, breathtaking in her bloom of femininity…

 … _but no less the deadly huntress, forbye._

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fic written for outlandolled.tumblr.com, a blog dedicated to doll-sized versions of costumes from the Outlander TV show. 
> 
> The fic is based on an *original* costume by Outlandoll's creator, who requested a wee scenario to accompany it. Be sure to check it out via the permalink below; you willna regret it! 
> 
> [http://outlandolled.tumblr.com/post/148682833439/original-dress-so-this-is-a-wee-bit-of-a]


End file.
